Caçadores BR: Os Condenados
by alfred32
Summary: Acompanhe a história de três caçadores brasileiros tentando escapar da pior das condenações. O fogo do inferno. Os capítulos e os nomes de alguns personagens são homenagens a bandas de Metal.
1. Sentenced

**Capítulo 1: Sentenced  
**

**

* * *

**

Hoje é um dia especial na vida de Francisco. Depois de amargar trinta anos de cadeia ele será liberado. O homem foi acusado de matar uma família inteira, mulheres e crianças inclusas. Só foi solto agora porque no Brasil ninguém pode ficar em cana por mais de trinta anos. Além disso, Francisco sempre foi bem relacionado. Várias pessoas devem favores a ele, inclusive alguns policiais e advogados.

Ninguém esperava que ele durasse tanto, pois os criminosos possuem um "código de honra" (hipocrisia). Assassinos de criança e estupradores não duram muito na prisão, mas Francisco foi exceção.

Muitos na cadeia tentaram matá-lo, mas de nada adiantava nem quantos tentavam e nem como tentavam. Depois da quinta tentativa de linchamento desistiram desse tipo de abordagem. Cinco, dez, vinte... não importava quantos. Francisco lutava como se tivesse o diabo no corpo. Ninguém na prisão, nem mesmo todos de vez, era páreo para ele.

Tentaram esfaqueá-lo pelas costas umas quatro vezes, mas ele parecia ter um olho na nuca. Tentaram baleá-lo também, mas ele era muito ágil, conseguia desarmar qualquer oponente com espantosa facilidade. Certa vez até tentaram envenenar sua comida, mas além de não dar certo, ninguém soube explicar como o veneno que era pra Francisco foi parar na comida do idealizador deste plano.

O assassinato de uma família inteira, as tentativas frustradas de matá-lo, seu jeito todo fechado e o fato de ninguém saber direito qual era seu passado, fizeram com que Francisco virasse uma lenda no presídio de segurança máxima. Como os bandidos são bastante supersticiosos, muitos boatos sobre o passado de Francisco se espalharam pela prisão. O principal deles dizia que o carrancudo tinha um pacto com o tinhoso.

Pactuado ou não, agora, com sessenta e seis anos nas costas, Francisco já podia ir embora.

Durante o percurso que fez para passar pelo portão da frente do presídio, os policiais e os outros detentos o encaravam ou com espanto ou com ódio na cara. Todos eles dando graças a Deus por aquele demônio estar indo embora.

Ninguém esperava por Francisco do lado de fora da cadeia. Nenhum parente ou, muito menos, amigos. A única coisa que o velho possuía era sua mochilinha cheia de tralha e a roupa velha que usava: camiseta regata, um bermudão cafona e um par de chinelos havaianas já bem desgastado.

Muitos pensavam que o futuro dele agora era viver nas ruas como um mendigo, pois saiu da cadeia sem nenhum tostão no bolso. No entanto, Francisco já tinha um lugar em mente pra ir.

A idade avançada trazia poucos benefícios, um deles é que Francisco agora poderia pegar qualquer ônibus sem pagar nada. Do contrario ele não conseguiria chegar ao seu destino tão cedo.

Vinte minutos depois, quando chega a um bairro comercial bem popular, Francisco sai do ônibus. O local que almejava chegar estava logo ali. A apenas trinta passos de distância do ponto de ônibus.

Um restaurante pequeno que servia almoço em PF (prato feito). O lugar tinha espaço para apenas três mesas. Era apertado e comprido, ao mesmo tempo em que era estreito. O estabelecimento possuía ao todo sete mesas, no entanto quatro ficavam do lado de fora. Uma cobertura azul e de aparência suja protegia as mesas expostas de um possível tempo ruim.

Francisco entra no referido restaurante e senta-se à mesa mais próxima do balcão. O lugar ainda estava vazio, afinal eram apenas nove horas. Só havia um jovem funcionário, além do ex-presidiário, ali. O garoto não devia ter mais de dezoito. Era magro, moreno e de cabelo mal tratado. Pela cara que fez parecia não ter gostado da entrada do velho.

- Pois não?

- Dá pra chamar o dono?

- Por quê?

- Sou um velho amigo dele, menino. Chama Zeca aí, pô. – O tom de voz mandão do visitante fez com que o garoto enfeasse ainda mais sua cara. No entanto, ele obedeceu à ordem do velho. Cinco minutos depois um oriental baixinho de meia idade surge da porta dos fundos. Também de cara fechada, o dono do restaurante vai de encontro à mesa de Francisco.

- Então você já saiu da cadeia.

- Feliz em me ver?

- Não muito.

Depois de uma longa pausa de quase um minuto, onde os dois coroas pareciam que nunca iam terminar de ficar se encarando, Francisco diz algo. – Tudo bem. Vou direto ao ponto. Não me resta muito tempo. Preciso de um lugar pra ficar. Depois que eu ajeitar as coisas vou-me embora.

- "Ajeitar"...?

- Você sabe. Preciso encontrar alguém pra deixar meu legado.

- "Legado"? Que legado um assassino pode ter?

- Calado! Você sabe que isso não é verdade! Você sabe o que aconteceu melhor do que ninguém! – Diz Francisco já se exaltando e quase enfiando o dedo na cara do japa.

- Ta certo. Ta certo. Pode ficar no sofá da minha casa por uns tempos. É o máximo que posso oferecer.

- Tudo bem. Estou acostumado com a falta de conforto.

- É bom que esteja acostumado mesmo. Porque pra onde você vai, tu não vai ter muito disso não. – Diz Zeca com um sorriso em tom de deboche. Obviamente Francisco não gostou dessa tirada do japa, no entanto não revidou. Apenas pegou sua mochila e passou pela porta do fundo do restaurante, a partir dali já era "território" da casa de Zeca.

O menino, o rapazinho que ajudava Zeca no restaurante, ficou espantado vendo aquele velho mal encarado entrando na casa do seu patrão e, por causa disso, foi ter uma conversa com o japa. – Zeca! Quem era aquele?

- É só um amigo das antigas. Vai cuidar de sua vida, vai, menino. – A cara de espanto do rapazinho foi alterada para a de emburrado. Sem ter mais o que fazer, o menino vai pra de trás do balcão e fica lá esperando pela chegada de mais algum cliente. O que naquele dia era pouco provável.

Apesar de ainda ser muito cedo, Francisco já estava bem cansado. O coroa, já dentro da casa de Zeca, tomou um banho rápido e praticamente deu um pulo pra cima do sofá. Deitado, o velhote começou a dar um breve cochilo que durou apenas quinze minutos. O sofá em que dormia era velho, rasgado em algumas partes e só tinha lugar para duas pessoas. Obrigando Francisco a se encolher para que seu corpo cabe-se todo nele.

Assim que despertou de seu breve cochilo Francisco deu um daqueles "pulinhos" que nós damos quando recebemos um susto. A visão que o perturbou durou apenas dois segundos. Por esse breve momento Francisco podia jurar que tinha visto um ameaçador cão preto perto da porta da sala. Sabe quando dormirmos e ao acordar, ainda sonolentos, temos a nítida impressão de que vimos, por poucos segundos, algo que não deveria estar ali? Pois bem, isso aconteceu com Francisco nesse momento. Uma pessoa normal poderia até ficar de inicio impressionada, mas no final das contas ia achar que tudo não passou de fruto da sua imaginação e seguiria seu cotidiano ignorando esse fato. No entanto, Francisco não era uma pessoa "normal". Francisco sabia o que aquilo significava. Aquele cão preto era um sinal. Um aviso. Seus dias estavam se aproximando do fim.

À medida que os dias iam passando, o garoto que trabalhava pra Zeca ficava mais encafifado em relação à origem do estranho hospede de seu patrão. Várias vezes tentou retirar alguma informação do japonês. Mas aquele coroa era esperto. Não deixava vazar informação nenhuma. Após o termino do segundo mês o menino se acostumou com a idéia e parou de fazer perguntas.

Em certa noite, no sexto mês após a aparição do estranho hospede, o garoto foi chamado para trabalhar no restaurante até mais tarde. "É dia de festa" dizia o japa, "muitos clientes". De fato era uma data especial. Haveria uma comemoração na cidade. As ruas estariam cheias e, consequentemente, o restaurante também. No entanto, não foi isso que ocorreu. Estava tudo vazio. Estranhamente não havia ninguém andando na rua. O que frustrou o pobre rapaz. Pra piorar ele estava sozinho, seu patrão havia saído pra fazer alguma coisa que não deixou bem claro qual era a natureza. A hora avançada, a escuridão das ruas, a solidão... Tudo fazia com que o garoto ficasse meio assustado. A aparição do hospede de seu patrão correndo pelas ruas na sua direção não ajudou muito. Pra falar a verdade o menino quase teve um ataque. Mil tragédias absurdas passaram pela sua cabeça. Ele definitivamente não confiava naquele idoso.

Francisco ignorou completamente a presença do menino, foi direto, correndo como a zorra, para a porta do fundo do restaurante que dava acesso à casa de Zeca. Estranhando muito aquilo, o rapaz seguiu, a contragosto, Francisco. Um velho que ele achava, sem nem desconfiar da verdade, que tinha a maior cara de marginal.

O rapaz fica estranhando a atitude daquele idoso. "Deve ser maluco" pensava. Francisco correu até a cozinha e pegou todos os pacotes de sal que encontrou. Espalhou sal pela porta e pelas janelas da casa fazendo uma sujeira danada.

- O que está fazendo? – Pergunta o garoto.

- Agora não! Quieto! – O garoto havia notado que Francisco estava com um semblante assustado, como se o demônio em pessoa estivesse na sua cola.

AAAAAUUUUUU!! Um som de uivo, provavelmente de um cachorro de rua, se fez presente. Aquele barulho simples fez o pobre velho tremer feito vara verde. Olhando praquela cena patética, o garoto então chegou à conclusão que o coroa tava era é maluco. Desconfiado, o rapaz só se preocupava se o velhote em sua doideira seria perigoso. "Duvido" chegou à conclusão o imaturo rapaz, levando em consideração a já avançada idade de Francisco.

Francisco ficava parado próximo à janela fitando a rua vazia. O rapaz então, aproveitando-se de sua distração, pegou uma vassoura no quarto de Zeca e começou a varrer a porta da casa que estava suja de sal.

- O que está fazendo?! – Berrou o velho logo que notou a atividade do rapaz.

- Limpando sua porcaria.

- Você está maluco?! Isso é a única coisa que impede ele de entrar!! – Francisco, transtornado, apanha a vassoura da mão do guri com excessiva brutalidade. O velho iria por mais sal na porta se não tivesse visto algo de aterrador lhe observando do lado de fora do restaurante. – Meu Deus! – Vendo que não dava mais tempo, Francisco corre e se tranca no quarto de Zeca. Sem entender nada, o rapaz fica olhando para fora, tentando descobrir o que havia espantado o velho daquela maneira. Não encontrou nada.

Toc! Toc! O guri bate na porta do quarto e tenta falar com o velho. – Senhor? O que foi? – O idoso não responde. Irritado, o rapaz deixa o velho pra lá e se dirige até o restaurante, não era pago pra ser babá de homem já feito.

AAAAUUUUU! Novamente um som de uivo se fez presente e, ao contrário da primeira vez, o garoto ficou com medo. Pois o uivo de agora era bem próximo, parecia vir de dentro da casa. O que era impossível, pois não havia nenhum cachorro ali dentro. Crack! Crack! Crack! Mais um som estranho. Desta vez era o de madeira sendo arranhada. Ao olhar para a porta do quarto de Zeca, o garoto fica boquiaberto. Crack! Crack! Crack! Lascas e mais lascas de madeira iam cedendo numa velocidade impressionante. Como se cupins super poderosos estivessem ali.

Tentando desvendar aquele mistério, o garoto tem a imprudência de tentar tocar nos arranhões feitos na porta. Ele dá um pulo pra trás quando sua mão toca em algo invisível. O rapaz tem a impressão que havia tocado em alguma coisa peluda, sendo que não havia nada ali. GRRRRR! Desta vez foi um rosnado. Um rosnado surgido próximo à porta, como se um cachorro invisível estivesse ali. Amedrontado, o garoto não teve forças nem pra se mover. Ficou ali, imóvel, assistindo o terrível espetáculo que estava pra acontecer. Crack! Crack! Crack! De tanto arranhar a porta, o cão invisível conseguiu abrir um enorme buraco nela. Grande o suficiente para ele poder entrar no quarto. – AAAAHHHHH! – Francisco berrou de medo, pois o cão preto, invisível para o rapaz, era bem visível para ele. Mais parecia um lobo, o pêlo era mais negro que a noite e os olhos brilhavam em um tom vermelho infernal. SCRECH!! – AAAHHH! – Gritos, agora de dor, acompanhados com o som de carne sendo cortada. O sangue jorrado de Francisco pinta as paredes e o piso do quarto de Zeca. Quando o velho finalmente morre o lugar fica em total silêncio.

O garoto, que normalmente era moreno, agora estava pálido, seus olhos não piscavam e ele suava frio. Estava revivendo um pesadelo. Um pesadelo ocorrido há muitos anos. Um pesadelo que ele achava só fazer parte de sua imaginação, mas que agora, ele descobriu ser muito real.


	2. Demon Hunter

**Capítulo 2: Demon Hunter**

* * *

É difícil encontrar uma garota tão empenhada nas artes marciais quanto Cíntia. Encontrar alguma mais habilidosa do que ela então parece uma tarefa impossível. Praticamente todo dia a garota de 17 anos treina Kung Fu. Em apenas dois anos de treino ela já era um dos mais talentosos discípulos do instrutor Marcelo. Dentre as outras meninas da academia não havia nenhuma que chegasse sequer perto do seu nível. Cíntia é tão habilidosa que podia muito bem disputar com um dos rapazes. Pra ser sincero, também era bem difícil encontrar um rapaz que fosse páreo pra ela. Na academia apenas Marcelo sabia qual era o motivo de tanta dedicação da jovem. Ela possuía o sonho de entrar em competições. Um sonho quase impossível, levando-se em conta o passado da moça. Um passado negro que a marcou como uma condenada. Uma danação compartilhada por apenas uma pessoa na academia. O velho Francisco.

Por Marcelo já ter tido um irmão presidiário, ele era bem tolerante com ex-detentos. Adorava dar segundas chances. Não pensou duas vezes antes de acolher Cíntia como discípula (nem mesmo cobra dela mensalidade, mas isso os outros alunos não sabem) e a dar o emprego pra Francisco.

Francisco por outro lado não contou a Marcelo toda a verdade sobre o seu passado, do contrário nunca ganharia o emprego, pois boa vontade tem limite. A bem da verdade Francisco deu muita sorte. Depois que saiu da prisão não ficou nem um mês desempregado. Arranjou logo um trabalho de faxineiro na academia do bom samaritano Marcelo. Talvez a grande sorte de Francisco fizesse parte do pacto.

Naquele dia (fazia apenas dois meses que Francisco havia saído da cadeia, só pra você se situar), Quinze pra dez da noite. Francisco esperou o treino terminar, Cíntia era sempre a última aluna a sair, para ter uma conversa séria com a moça. Uma conversa que mudaria a vida da menina.

- Você ainda não toma não, né? – Perguntou Francisco, se referindo as drogas. Cíntia sempre ficava irritada quando ouvia essa pergunta que volta e meia faziam a ela. Uma pergunta que trazia a tona um passado que ela desejava deixar pra trás.

- Não. Por quê?

- Eu te vejo lutando todo dia e... Menina, você é muito talentosa! – Cíntia deu um sorrisinho. Adorava ser elogiada. – Tenho uma... Uma proposta de trabalho pra você.

- Hmmm?

- É meio difícil de explicar. Você poderia me acompanhar? É aqui perto. Não precisa nem pegar ônibus.

- Olha aqui, velho, se você...

- Hahaha. Se eu quisesse fazer algum mal a você faria a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar, nem todos os lutadores daqui juntos seriam capazes de me impedir. – A moça relaxou com a resposta bem humorada do faxineiro idoso e aceitou a proposta. Afinal que mal poderia acontecer? O bairro era seguro e o homem era velho demais para representar algum perigo real ou assim ela pensava.

Os dois saíram juntos logo após Francisco ajudar Marcelo a terminar de fechar a academia. A dupla só precisou caminhar por algumas ruas. Não demoraram quase nada pra chegar ao destino. Uma pequena casa velha e abandonada. A porta da frente de tão velha nem se agüentava mais de pé, ficando só encostada na frente da casa. A pintura da frente da casa já foi branca um dia, mas, já bem desgastada e suja, estava ganhando um tom enegrecido.

- Xiiii. O que você quer me mostrar, velho?

- Antes de entrar é necessário que você saiba de uma coisa.

- Diga.

- Todo o dia. Toda hora. Nesse minuto, na verdade. Forças das trevas estão tentando penetrar nesse mundo. - Cíntia começou a sorrir incrédula. Já começava a achar que aquele velho estava ficando gagá. – E dessa vez eu não vou conseguir destruí-las sozinho. – Francisco tira a porta da frente e entra na, fedorenta e imunda, casa. Cíntia, mais curiosa do que prudente, entra logo em seguida.

No que já foi uma sala, havia um colchão incrivelmente velho e imundo, paredes pretas de tão sujas e um teto cheio de buracos. Ah, já ia me esquecendo, havia também uma menina de quatro anos com o pé esquerdo acorrentado ao chão. Ela olhava pra baixo para esconder o rosto, deveria estar chorando.

- Você é doente! – Diz Cíntia enquanto se preparava pra dar uma cotovelada na cara do velho. Inacreditavelmente, o ancião conseguiu bloquear o golpe da moça e, além disso, ainda a imobilizou. Colocando o rosto de Cíntia na direção da menina acorrentada. Estava Forçando-a a ver uma coisa.

- Quieta, guria. Olhe bem pra essa menina. Ela é uma das forças das trevas que você terá que enfrentar.

A menina levantou a cabeça, revelando assim seu rosto. Era cheio de cicatrizes e escoriações. Seus olhos eram completamente negros. Seu sorriso era macabro. Não era humana.

Francisco nem precisava mais imobilizar Cíntia. Ela por si mesmo já havia ficado paralisada. De medo. – I-isso...

- É um demônio, criança. Um maldito demônio.

No dia seguinte, Marcelo chegou no horário de costume na academia. Cinco da manhã. Ele sempre teve o costume de acordar cedo, mesmo quando não precisava. Pouco tempo depois, dez minutos pras seis horas, alunos já iam chegando para terem suas aulas. Muitos deles trabalhavam e estudavam, fazendo com que o único tempo livre disponível fosse aquele.

O dia ia se desenrolando normalmente. Pela manhã Marcelo ensinava três turmas. A tarde ele tinha um tempo livre, já que outro instrutor ficava em seu lugar na academia. Já de tardinha (aproximadamente cinco da tarde), ele voltava para pegar mais algumas turmas. Por fim ele fechava a academia às dez horas e ia pra casa, assistir algum filme ou namorar sua esposa. No dia seguinte retomaria a mesma rotina. Isso acontecia de segunda a sábado. Sendo que no sábado a academia de artes marciais só funcionava até o meio dia. Aquele dia foi igual a tantos outros só que com uma única diferença, Cíntia não apareceu para treinar e Francisco não apareceu para trabalhar. No dia seguinte aconteceu a mesma coisa. No dia posterior a esse também e assim por diante. Marcelo já estava ficando preocupado. Havia passado uma semana que os dois não davam as caras na academia. Era sabido ao instrutor que os dois saíram juntos no último dia que apareceram. Um monte de possibilidades trágicas infestava a mente do instrutor, afetando o seu desempenho no trabalho.

Na sexta feira, aproveitando a folga que tinha pela tarde, Marcelo foi caminhar pelos bairros próximos da academia para procurar saber se houve alguma tragédia por esses dias. Não descobriu nada. Estranho, quando acontecia um assassinato na região a história circulava mais rápido do que rastilho de pólvora. Isso podia ser bom, talvez nada de ruim tivesse de fato acontecido aos dois. Mas se é assim, porque eles sumiram? Aquilo era estranho, quanto mais pensava nisso, mais Marcelo ficava perturbado.

O tipo de treino que Cíntia estava recebendo não seria aceito em nenhuma academia. Era extremamente eficiente, no entanto era brutal demais para uma pessoa normal se sujeitar a passar por ele. Bem, talvez fosse usado no exército ou coisa semelhante.

A casa velha que Francisco mostrou pra moça há algumas semanas atrás servia pra muita coisa. Além de servir como cativeiro para um demônio que estava acorrentado na sala, também servia como local de treino. A casa não era tão pequena quanto aparentava do lado de fora. A parte do fundo era enorme. Dava pra treinar bastante ali. Pena que o mau cheiro ainda era uma constante, mas tudo bem, depois da terceira semana Cíntia nem mais se incomodava com ele.

- Acho que você já está pronta. – Diz o velho a jovem após a sétima semana de treino. – É chegado o momento de você enfrentar um desafio de verdade.

A menina estava encharcada de suor. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas em seus joelhos. Cíntia estava exausta pelo dia de treino incrivelmente intenso, muito mais puxado do que o normal. A moça viu seu novo instrutor sair do cômodo da casa em que ela se encontrava para ir em direção a sala. Estava tão cansada que nem raciocinou direito a última frase de seu tutor. "É chegado o momento de você enfrentar um desafio de verdade". – "Desafio de verdade"? – Pensou em voz alta a menina. – Ah não, Francisco. Ainda tem mais treino hoje? – Reclamou a garota em tom choroso. Mal sabendo ela qual era a natureza do "desafio" proposto pelo ancião.

Olhando para a porta que dava acesso a sala, Cíntia foi capaz de ouvir o som de corrente sendo arrastada. Seu sangue gelou na hora. Antes de qualquer coisa aparecer, Cíntia já sabia do que se tratava. A menina demônio entrou no cômodo. Francisco tinha misteriosamente sumido. Estavam ali presentes apenas a adolescente e a criatura desumana. Não havia como fugir, pois o demônio estava na frente da única saída. Não tinha nada que servisse como arma por perto, o cômodo era vazio. Ninguém iria ajudá-la, estava sozinha. Cíntia nem teve tempo de começar a chorar. A menina possuída pulou logo em sua direção. Tinha começado o ataque. – AAAAHHHH!! - O som do grito de pânico de Cíntia se misturou ao som do grito ameaçador da criatura. Uma batalha havia começado.

Do lado de fora da casa, Francisco ficava tomando conta da porta para impedir, caso o pior acontecesse, a criatura de sair. As pessoas que passavam olhavam para ele com cara de estranheza. – Que barulheira era essa? – Se perguntava a maioria dos transeuntes. Pow! Crack! AAAHH! ROAAARR! Do lado de fora era audível o barulho de socos, de coisas sendo quebradas, de gritos e de rosnados. A luta que desenrolava lá dentro estava sendo brutal. Foi tão furiosa quanto breve. Quatro minutos depois e o silêncio já voltava a reinar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Só nesse momento é que Francisco entra na casa pra ver qual foi o resultado do "desafio de verdade" imposto por ele a jovem.

Ao ir pros fundos da casa, Francisco vê o corpo de uma menina de quatro anos estendido no chão com o rosto virado pra baixo e com a corrente que prendia o seu pé enrolada no seu pescoço. Cíntia estava ao lado do cadáver, ajoelhada. Tremendo tanto que parecia que estava com muito frio. Na verdade aquilo era medo.

Francisco não sentia pena nem preocupação ao olhar para o estado de sua discípula. Pelo contrário, se sentia até bem. Sentia-se orgulhoso. Era normal ficar transtornado na primeira luta com as forças das trevas, Francisco sabia disso. O estado da moça no momento não importava. O importante era que a menina tinha ganhado a luta. Tão jovem e já havia matado seu primeiro demônio. Francisco mesmo só conseguiu fazer isso aos vinte. Cíntia era precoce. Um talento. Iria ser uma excelente caçadora. Terá um futuro brilhante. Ou assim o velho pensava.

Ainda ajoelhada, a moça ficava recordando incessantemente das últimas palavras proferidas por aquele demônio enquanto ele estava sendo asfixiado. – Eu sei o que você fez! Eu sei pra onde você vai depois que morrer! Você não quer ir pro inferno, mas lá é o seu lugar! Olhe bem pra mim, é nisso que você vai se tornar!


	3. Covenant

**Capítulo 3: Covenant**

**

* * *

**

Nordeste do Brasil, em uma pequena cidade da região do sertão. Inicio dos anos 1970. Francisco era muito novo nessa época e ainda não era um condenado. Era um jovem matuto imaturo, bruto e ignorante. Vivia como um capataz de um grande fazendeiro. O salário era uma miséria. Ele mal conseguia comprar comida suficiente para se alimentar, quanto mais para dar de comer para a esposa e pros dois filhos. Isso sem mencionar a mascote da família, um vira-lata magricela chamado Badejo. Havia um motivo para o cão receber nome de peixe. Cão que pega raiva acaba adquirindo uma fobia de água. O nome de peixe, segundo a crendice popular, evitava que o bicho adquirisse a doença.

Em uma tarde, Francisco usa o pouco dinheiro que tinha pra encher a cara. Queria esquecer a fome, a família, o patrão... Queria uma nova vida, mas não sabia como. Escorado no canto mais escondido de um bar bem ralé, Francisco bebia na esperança que a bebedeira leva-se seus problemas embora.

- Posso me sentar ao seu lado? – Perguntou uma bonita moça que se aproximou de Francisco. – Pode ué. – O matuto estranhou um pouco aquilo. O que uma moça bonita como aquela iria querer com um zé ninguém como ele? De duas uma, ou ela era bem feia e só parecia bonita por causa da cana que já havia subido a sua cabeça ou ela era uma puta buscando clientela.

- Vida difícil?

- Cê nem imagina.

- E se eu te mostrasse uma maneira de aliviar o seu fardo? – Francisco deu um sorriso de canto de boca. A garota podia falar difícil, mostrando que era de um nível mais elevado do que a maioria das mulheres da cidade, no entanto, aquele tipo de proposta fez Francisco ter uma idéia do que ela queria.

- Você cobra quanto? Não tenho muito dinheiro.

- Não será preciso dinheiro. Só preciso de sua alma. – Francisco deu outro sorriso de canto de boca. Achava que o caminho que estava sendo dado para aquela conversa estava estranho demais. – Quando estiver desesperado. Chame por mim em alguma encruzilhada. – A moça só disse mais isso. Depois se levantou e foi embora, deixando Francisco voltar a se importar única e exclusivamente com sua bebida. No dia seguinte, o sertanejo iria se lembrar muito vagamente daquela conversa, sem saber se ela de fato aconteceu ou se não passou de um sonho estranho.

Os dias vão passando e Francisco cada vez mais ia se esquecendo daquela conversa. Só veio se recordar dela novamente no fim do mês, na hora de receber seu ordenado. Aquele mês em particular havia sido infernal. A labuta na fazenda foi tão árdua que o sertanejo precisou colocar toda sua família pra ajudar no seu trabalho. Ele, as crianças e a mulher estavam trabalhando por dezesseis horas todos os dias, sem direito a domingo. Francisco não via a hora de chegar logo o dia de receber seu suado salário. Eis que no aguardado dia ele é "agraciado" com uma péssima surpresa. Francisco não sabia contar direito, mesmo assim percebeu que o dinheiro que o patrão lhe deu era menos que o habitual. – A colheita foi pouca. – Foi à única desculpa que recebeu. Francisco ficou irritado, só faltou espancar o patrão ali mesmo. Péssima idéia. Os jagunços que trabalhavam pro grande fazendeiro estavam por ali. Eles protegeram o patrão e espancaram o empregado rebelde. Depois expulsaram Francisco da fazenda como se ele fosse lixo. Revoltado, o sertanejo andou sem rumo por aí amaldiçoando Deus e o mundo. Eis que o homem, coincidentemente, chega a uma encruzilhada. Neste momento uma voz fala em seus ouvidos fazendo-o lembrar da conversa que teve com a moça bonita há algumas semanas atrás. A voz dizia um nome. Um nome estranho. Um nome que, antes mesmo que Francisco percebesse o quão difícil era sua pronuncia, saiu quase que involuntariamente de sua boca.

- **Daath**. - No mesmo instante em que o matuto falou a mulher bonita do bar apareceu em sua frente se materializando do nada. Ela era linda. Uma verdadeira diaba.

- Pois bem. Você me chamou eu apareci. Diga. O que seu coração mais deseja?

Francisco chorava. Não de tristeza, mas de raiva. Pediu quase que sem raciocinar. – Vingança. Quero poder matar todos os meus inimigos. – Assim que o sertanejo fez o seu pedido a moça se aproximou e deu um prolongado e sedutor beijo em sua boca. O beijo era bom, Francisco pegou a moça pela cintura, aproximando o corpo dela ao seu e fechou os olhos pra continuar com o beijo. De repente não sentiu mais nada. Ao abrir os olhos novamente percebeu que a diaba havia sumido. – Ôxe. Devo estar é doido – Pensou Francisco. Sem ter mais o que fazer, o homem voltou pra sua casa e, sem nem falar direito com a esposa e as crianças, se jogou na cama. Esperava que o sono leva-se embora os seus problemas. Ao invés disso o matuto teve um sonho. Sonhou que invadia a casa do seu patrão à noite e matava ele, sua mulher, seus filhos e todos os jagunços que haviam o espancado. As mortes eram brutais, aquilo tinha cara de pesadelo, mas era prazeroso como um sonho. Já de manhãzinha, ao acordar, Francisco percebeu que estava todo sujo de sangue. O homem levantou-se da cama assustado. Correu pela casa procurando por sua mulher e seus filhos, mas não os encontrou. As roupas e coisas dos meninos também não estavam mais na casa. Parecia que haviam fugido.

Francisco estava tão agoniado, que nem se lavou antes de sair. Assim mesmo, todo empapado de sangue, ele saiu de casa e foi até o centro da cidade, procurar por sua família. Não foi uma idéia muito inteligente é claro. Por algum motivo a polícia estava em polvorosa na cidade. Não demorou muito para que ele fosse pego e levado até a delegacia para prestar esclarecimento.

- Você matou a família do senhor Mendonsa? – Perguntou o meganha.

- O quê? E desde quando eles estão mortos, seu moço? Ontem mesmo tive um dedinho de prosa com eles.

- Sei, sei. Testemunhas dizem que você brigou com o seu patrão ontem. Acho muita coincidência ele ter morrido justamente na mesma noite dessa briga. Fale a verdade! Você matou a família Mendonsa, não foi?

- Não, senhor.

- Mentira! – Splaft! – o policial meteu um tapa na cara do sertanejo antes de repetir a pergunta. Novamente Francisco nega, fazendo com que o policial repetisse o golpe. À medida que ia apanhando o ódio de Francisco ia crescendo. O homem agüentou muito até. Só quando o policial ia dar o sexto tapa é que ele reagiu. Pegando a mão do policial no ar e torcendo-a até quebrar. – AAAAHH! – O policial nem pôde gritar direito. Francisco pulou em cima dele tal como um bicho e tratou logo de quebrar seu pescoço. Do lado de fora da sala de interrogatório, os demais policiais da delegacia ouviram o barulho da briga. De armas em punho entraram logo barbarizando metendo tiro no suspeito. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Foi o mesmo que nada. O sujeito era rápido, um bicho, um demônio. Os cinco policiais não foram páreos para o sertanejo endiabrado, em menos de cinco minutos já estavam todos mortos ou com escoriações graves. Sem ter mais ninguém que o detivesse ali, Francisco saiu da delegacia e tratou logo de se mudar da cidade. Seria uma boa idéia começar uma vida nova em um lugar bem longe dali.

Francisco saiu da sua cidade natal a pé. Em suas andanças pelas cidades vizinhas acabou vivendo como mendigo ou fazendo bicos mal remunerados. No entanto, como ele não tinha mais família pra sustentar, os baixos salários desses trabalhos rendiam bem mais do que o trabalho que fazia em sua antiga cidade. O tempo ia passando rápido e antes que o matuto notasse dois anos já haviam se passado desde a estranha noite em que acordou ensangüentado. Várias vezes, geralmente um pouco antes de dormir, Francisco pensava sobre aquele estranho dia. Principalmente naquele estranho encontro que teve na encruzilhada. Será que aquela mulher tinha alguma coisa a ver com os estranhos acontecimentos ocorridos naquela noite? Francisco obtém a resposta para essa pergunta em uma tarde qualquer de junho, ao visitar pela enésima vez o bar da cidade. A bebida era um mal que ele não largava de jeito nenhum. Para falar a verdade ele nem sequer tentava.

Francisco era duro na queda, mas bastava uma dose para ele ficar embriagado.

Era sempre a décima quarta, dessa ele não passava. Quando a maldita já começava a atrapalhar seu juízo, Francisco viu a moça bonita daquele dia novamente a sua frente. Mas desta vez ela não queria papo com ele. Estava conversando com outro rapaz, há umas duas mesas de distância dele. Um jovem que, pela cara, já devia ta virando o quarto ou o quinto copo.

- Ei, moça! – Francisco se levantou de sua mesa e foi caminhando até a sedutora. O rapaz que conversava com ela não gostou nada da intromissão do homem.

- Sai daqui, porra! Não vê que ela ta na minha? – Pela expressão do jovem dava a impressão que ele estava querendo começar uma briga. "Tadinho". Nem teve chance. Francisco só precisou dar um tapa no garoto para ele dar de cara com o chão. Desmaiou na ora. Assim que o jovem tombou uma algazarra tomou conta do bar. O dono veio correndo até onde estava Francisco e tratou logo de enxotá-lo dali. No meio da confusão a moça bonita acabou desaparecendo como se fosse um fantasma.

Desesperado em busca de respostas. Francisco forçou a memória e tentou se lembrar do que fez para a moça aparecer para ele daquela vez. O matuto foi para a primeira encruzilhada que viu pela frente e chamou pelo estranho nome da entidade. – Daath – Francisco nunca teve muito estudo. Até o português ele falava com dificuldade. Mesmo assim, por um motivo que ele não sabia explicar, ele conseguia pronunciar aquele estranho nome sempre que assim deseja-se. Assim como da outra vez, a moça apareceu para ele. Parecia que ela estava ainda mais linda e radiante. Era um verdadeiro pecado.

- O que você fez comigo? Todo mundo da minha cidade pensa que sou um assassino! Perdi minha mulher, meus filhos! Perdi minha vida! O que você fez comigo, puta?!

- Você se lembra o que me pediu naquela tarde? "Quero poder matar todos os meus inimigos". Foi isso o que você me pediu. Eu só atendi.

- Meu Deus! Você fez isso em troca de quê?

- Em troca de sua alma. Já te disse.

- Não, não. Isso não é possível. Faça tudo voltar. Não quero mais isso!

- Problema seu. Uma vez pactuado, não tem mais volta.

- Nãooo!! Quero minha vida de volta!! – Francisco pulou no pescoço da diaba e deu vários socos em sua face. Daath, a diaba, além de não revidar, não parecia estar sofrendo nenhum dano com os golpes. Francisco já estava ajoelhado em cima da moça, que no meio da briga acabou ficando estendida no chão. Pow! Pow! Pow! Não importava quantos socos o sertanejo desse, o rosto da criatura ficava intacto. Os ataques poderiam durar uma eternidade, até que a moça abre a boca e uma fumaça espessa e negra sai de dentro dela. A fumaça sobe ao céu e voa em direção desconhecida. Sumindo de vista logo depois. Francisco fica assustado. Olhando atordoado para a jovem que estava sob seu domínio.

A moça estava com os olhos fechados. Estava imóvel. Francisco examinou sua respiração e chegou à conclusão de que ela havia morrido. Assustado, o sertanejo tratou logo de sair dali o mais rápido possível. Não queria ter mais uma acusação de assassinato nas costas. Por poucos dias o matuto nutriu a ilusão de que havia se livrado do pacto, pois achava que havia matado a diaba. Ele estava enganado. A diaba não morreu. Daath só desincorporou do corpo que estava possuindo, esse sim havia morrido. Para alguns demônios a morte é apenas um inconveniente.

Francisco, como um bom "machão", não era chegado a chorar. Era forte. Agüentava tudo. Mas aquilo era demais. Estava com medo. As duas últimas noites que teve foram acompanhadas com pesadelos horríveis, indescritíveis. Visões do inferno. Visões de sua última morada. Francisco não se preocupava com mais nada. Somente com sua alma. Algo estranho vindo de alguém que, até o momento, nunca havia sido muito religioso.


	4. Possessed

**Capítulo 4: Possessed**

**

* * *

**

Em algum lugar dos Estados Unidos, um demônio de olhos amarelos reúne pessoas com habilidades especiais em uma pequena cidade abandonada. De inicio essas pessoas não sabiam, mas estavam em um tipo de competição. O ganhador, no caso o único que conseguisse sair vivo daquilo, seria "honrado" com a chance de abrir os portões do inferno e trazer centenas de demônios para a Terra. A competição foi acirrada. Houve traições, mortes, demônios e pactos. Durante esses eventos, uma dupla de irmãos caçadores (sendo um deles uma das pessoas especiais) tentou impedir que o portão do inferno fosse aberto. Não obtiveram sucesso. Utilizando-se de uma arma antiga, uma pistola colt do século XIX, que também servia como chave, um negão invocado conseguiu abrir os portões. Várias fumaças negras, centenas delas, saíram de dentro daqueles portões danados. Cada uma era a personificação de um demônio. Essas nuvens ganharam os céus e se espalharam pelos quatro cantos do mundo possuindo aleatoriamente várias pessoas inocentes que, da noite pro dia, se transformavam em criminosos hediondos.

Zeca Yoshida já estava ficando irritado com o seu insistente hospede. Já haviam se passado seis meses desde que Francisco adentrou a sua porta. O velho havia dito que só iria ficar ali tempo o suficiente para ajeitas suas coisas. – Mais que "ajeitada" demorada. – Reclamava Zeca todas as vezes que tinha a oportunidade de falar com Francisco. O velho tinha saído de manhã cedo e até agora não havia voltado. O japonês planejava expulsa-lo assim que o coroa voltasse. Mas parecia que o desgraçado sabia disso, pois estava demorando como a zorra.

Hoje era dia de festa. Dia da padroeira da cidade. Deverão ter festa, bebida e comemoração por todos os cantos. Zeca esperava que a noite o restaurante ficasse cheio de clientes. O sol já começava a sumir. Eram cinco e meia. Zeca já começava a estranhar. Os festejos já deveriam estar começando a acontecer. Misteriosamente, ninguém estava andando pelas ruas. O dia que era pra ser mais agitado estava mais morto do que um dia regular.

- Parece até domingo – Reclamou o garoto que trabalha pro japa.

- Nem os domingos são tão parados assim, menino. Aí tem coisa. Sabe de uma? Fique aqui. Tomando conta do restaurante. Vou ver o que é isso e volto já, já.

- Pô, senhor Zeca!? Vai me deixar aqui sozinho?

- É rápido, menino. Vou num pé e volto no outro. – O patrão passou a mão pela cabeça do rapaz e logo depois cruzou a porta do seu restaurante. Poucos minutos depois já tinha andado pra bem longe dali, saindo do campo visual do rapaz.

A comemoração principal acontecia no centro da cidade. Em uma rua grande o suficiente pra caber um trio elétrico e um "mundo" de gente. Aquilo não chegava nem perto dos carnavais da capital, mas já era alguma coisa. Quando Zeca chega ao centro ele encontra o trio, os carrinhos de cachorro quente, os balões, as figuras da santa... Encontra tudo da festa menos as pessoas.

- Isso é coisa de demônio! – Reclamava o japonês. Que já tinha uma larga experiência em coisas desse tipo.

- Ora, ora. Sobrou um. Carne fresca. – A voz vinha de trás de Zeca. O japonês virou-se para ver quem era. Uma dupla de jovens mal encarados estava de olho nele. Um era negro de cabelo rastafari e o outro era louro com cabelo estilo Punk. Ambos tinham os olhos completamente negros, revelando o que realmente eram.

Antes mesmo da luta começar, Zeca já sabia que ela estava perdida. Ele era velho demais, estava desarmado e há muito tempo havia parado de caçar. Estava despreparado enquanto os dois demônios eram o que havia de pior no tipo. O japonês tentou dar um chute sem sombra no rosto do rastafari, mas esse conseguiu parar o golpe com apenas uma das mãos. Pra piorar, a criatura torceu o pé do homem. Agora Zeca também mancava, tornando sua situação ainda mais desesperada.

- Não entendo como você conseguiu escapar. Nossa gente possuiu a cidade inteira. Responda-me. Como você conseguiu esconder sua presença de nossa gente?

O japonês não sabia com certeza qual era a resposta para aquela pergunta, mas podia deduzir. Francisco devia ter colocado algum feitiço de proteção em sua casa. – Velho danado. – Pensou o japonês. E pensar que no inicio do dia ele queria expulsa-lo de sua casa. Zeca passou a sentir um pouco de vergonha de si mesmo por causa disso.

- Vamos, **Adagio**. Acabe com ele. – Pede o Punk ao rastafari.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor, **Arcturus**.

Adagio, o demônio rastafari, olha para cima fazendo o céu escurecer. Uma nuvem negra desce dos céus e entra pela boca do japonês. Zeca não era mais dono de seu corpo. Agora ele pertencia à outra entidade.

- Então, Daath? Gostou do meu presente?

- Esperava alguma coisa mais nova, mas tudo bem. Vai servir.

Em outro canto da cidade, Francisco e sua pupila, Cíntia, estavam tendo problemas para escapar de uma centena de demônios que havia cercado os dois em um mercadinho. Por sorte o lugar tinha muitas embalagens de sal. A dupla de caçadores não encontrou problema em espalhar pelas portas e janelas do estabelecimento linhas de sal, selando assim o lugar e impedindo que alguma criatura das trevas entrasse.

- Vamos ficar aqui até quando? – Perguntou a jovem que já estava irritada com a situação.

- Isso não está certo!! Como foram aparecer tantos demônios em uma cidade só?! Nunca vi isso acontecer antes.

- Mas também. Claro que tu nunca viu isso acontecer antes. Você ficou trinta anos na cadeia, lembra?

- Conheço um feitiço que eliminaria uma quantidade imensa de demônios, mas para isso vou precisar de uma virgem.

- Nem olhe pra mim, velho. Desde que meu padrasto passou a se interessar mais por mim que não sou mais virgem.

TRATRATRATRATRATRA! – Abaixa!! – Grita o velho a jovem, que obedece imediatamente ao comando. – Que merda! Onde esses tinhosos de uma figa encontraram uma metralhadora?

- Acorda, velho. Aqui na região tem umas três ou quatro bocas de fumo. -TRATRATRATRATRATRA! Os tiros continuavam. Mas nenhum deles chegou sequer perto da dupla, pois ambos estavam deitados no chão úmido do mercadinho. – O que vamos fazer, Francisco? O que vamos fazer?

- Calma menina. Tive uma idéia. Vou lá fora distrair esse pandemônio, enquanto isso você sai pelos fundos e dá um jeito de trazer uma virgem pra cá.

- Você pode com tantos?

- Não sei. Nunca briguei com tanta gente assim, mas também, depois do meu contrato, nunca mais perdi uma briga.

Se arrastando pra evitar os tiros, Cíntia foi até os fundos e saiu por uma porta escondida que dava acesso à rua de trás. Ela saiu correndo dali sem destino certo procurar por alguém da cidade que ainda tivesse castidade. Do jeito que aquela cidade era, mesmo que a maioria das pessoas não tivesse sido possuída, ainda assim seria uma missão difícil. Paralelo a isso, Francisco saia do mercadinho pela porta da frente. O caçador experiente se impressionou com a quantidade de olhos negros que o encaravam, mesmo assim ele não fraquejou. Pulou pra cima da multidão e espalhou socos e chutes para tudo que era lado.

O contrato que Francisco tinha feito anos atrás o deixou estupidamente forte. Nem mesmo uma centena daquelas criaturas das trevas estavam sendo páreas para ele. Vinte, trinta, quarenta, cinqüenta. Podiam vir um de cada, ou todos de vez, não fazia diferença. Parecia que nenhuma criatura, deste ou do outro mundo, podia com Francisco quando este estava virado na zorra.

De repente os demônios a sua volta pararam de brigar, Francisco estranhou. – O que será que estão planejando? – Se perguntou o idoso. As criaturas estavam dando espaço para que um deles em especial pudesse chegar perto do sertanejo. Tamanho foi o espanto quando Francisco percebeu que quem estava a sua frente era seu amigo de longa data, Zeca. Demorou um pouco pra a ficha de Francisco cair. Aquele não era seu amigo. Era só o corpo dele. A alma era de outra coisa. Também um conhecido das antigas, só que não um amigo.

- Já faz quase quarenta anos, não?

- Não é possível!

- É muito tempo. Você já brincou demais. Agora é minha vez. Psssiuuuu!! – Daath deu um assovio inumanamente agudo. Em resposta um cão preto surgiu correndo da multidão. Francisco olhou para o animal apavorado, ele já sabia o que aquilo significava. – Pega, pega. – O cachorro correu em disparada na direção de Francisco. Este, por outro lado, não teve outra opção a não ser sair correndo dali. Os outros demônios ao presenciar aquela cena não fizeram nada. Apenas riram da desgraça do homem.

A rua estava deserta, estava difícil encontrar uma pessoa, quanto mais uma virgem. As únicas pessoas que apareciam estavam possuídas, levando Cíntia a acreditar que não havia sobrado ninguém na cidade.

Durante as andanças da moça, ela acabou se esbarrando com a academia em que treinava antes de passar a receber os ensinamentos de Francisco. A academia estava aberta. Levando Cíntia a acreditar que os demônios haviam conseguido invadir o lugar e possuir ou matar todos que estivessem ali. Cíntia não devia parar pra examinar o lugar, mas sua preocupação com seus amigos era mais forte que sua prudência, ela entrou na academia e procurou por alguém. Não havia ninguém lá. Ao menos era isso que a moça acreditava até ouvir um barulho vindo do quartinho dos fundos. A moça abriu a porta com cuidado, já esperando ter que enfrentar alguma entidade. Ao invés disso só encontrou um grupo de três garotas, um garoto e mais seu antigo instrutor, Marcelo, encolhidos num canto. Incrivelmente assustados. Cíntia viu os rostos deles. Pessoas possuídas não expressavam muitos sentimentos, quanto mais pavor. Eles estavam limpos. Por um momento Cíntia ficou sem entender porque as criaturas das trevas não entraram na academia, mas aí a ficha caiu. Francisco deve ter colocado um feitiço de proteção na casa. O mesmo feitiço que colocou na sua e na casa em que estava hospedado. O feitiço em questão não impedia nenhuma criatura das trevas de entrar, mas fazia com que as pessoas que estivessem dentro da casa ficassem invisíveis para eles. O feitiço funcionava até o momento em que os tinhosos não cruzassem os limites da casa. Se isso acontecesse o feitiço se tornaria inútil.

Olhando para as meninas que estavam ali, Cíntia passou a se perguntar se elas seriam ou não virgens. De qualquer jeito aquela era a melhor chance que tinha. O problema agora, pensava ela, era dar um jeito de levar o trio até o mercadinho onde Francisco estava brigando com o exercito danado. A moça não sabia, mas há essa hora o corpo de Francisco já estava morto e ensangüentado no quarto que antes pertencia a Zeca. Tornando o plano assim impraticável.


	5. Virgin Black

**Capítulo 5: Virgin Black**

**

* * *

**

Cíntia não teve dificuldade em levar Marcelo e os quatro adolescentes para o mercadinho onde ela achava que Francisco se encontrava. O único empecilho foi um possuído que ficou no caminho do grupo. Mas Cíntia não encontrou problema em lidar com ele. Com menos de três golpes a menina conseguiu quebrar o pescoço do individuo. Marcelo, que a tudo assistia, ficou impressionado com a habilidade da jovem. O mestre Kung Fu não sabia onde ela estava nesses meses que andou sumida, mas com certeza não estava parada. Pelo contrário, ela parecia ter melhorado e muito, se é que aquilo era possível. Marcelo até chegou a se perguntar se ela não teria enfim ultrapassado suas habilidades.

Assim como havia saído, Cíntia entrou no bendito mercadinho escondida, usando a porta dos fundos. Os quatro adolescentes e Marcelo também entraram no local pela mesma entrada. – Sim? – Perguntou Marcelo. – O que faremos agora?

- Francisco sabe de um jeito de nos tirar dessa loucura.

- Francisco? Francisco Francisco?

- Sim, o velho que trabalhava pro senhor.

- As pessoas da cidade enlouqueceram! O que um sexagenário caindo aos pedaços pode fazer quanto a isso, menina?

- Muito mais do que você imagina. – Cíntia olhou cautelosamente para o lado de fora do mercadinho. A multidão demoníaca ainda estava lá, mas ela não conseguia ver o seu mestre. A jovem já começava a esperar pelo pior. – Droga! Acho que Francisco está morto.

- E agora? – Perguntou Marcelo.

- Bom, não sei fazer o feitiço que o velho tinha em mente, mas não tem problema. Basta perguntar a ele.

Marcelo tentou ignorar a parte em que Cíntia falava sobre feitiços. - Mas você não disse que ele estava morto?

- Sim? E daí?

O dia era tão estranho que os quatro adolescentes que estavam com Marcelo não reclamaram de nada que Cíntia fazia. Queriam uma solução para aquela situação e estavam dispostos a aceitar qualquer uma. Não importava o quão estranha ou absurda ela parecesse. Marcelo, por outro lado, toda hora fazia perguntas à caçadora. Que ou as ignorava ou dava respostas extremamente vagas.

- Vou precisar fazer um negócio lá em minha casa. Fiquem aqui escondidos fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Ah. Já ia me esquecendo. Mantenham as portas e as janelas sujas de sal. Isso é muito importante.

- Mas que coisa sem sentido!

- Cala boca, Marcelo! Só obedeça! – Marcelo se assustou com a resposta ríspida de sua antiga aluna. Ela nunca antes sequer havia levantado a voz ou reclamado com ele. Isso o pegou de surpresa. Por fim, todos resolveram obedecer a Cíntia, que voltou a sair do mercadinho pelos fundos só que desta vez com um destino já estabelecido. Sua casa.

Marcelo e os quatro adolescentes (três meninas e um menino) ficaram na mesma situação que estavam anteriormente, na academia. Escondidos em um canto esperando que um milagre acontecesse. Pelo menos agora Cíntia havia trazido mais esperança para eles. Ao menos mais esperança para os jovens, pois Marcelo não acreditava que sua antiga pupila pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Enquanto ficava ali, sem nada pra fazer a não ser rezar, Marcelo ficava se lembrando das barbaridades que viu naquele dia. Pessoas que ele julgava conhecer intimamente matando, esquartejando ou fazendo coisa pior. O mundo havia ficado louco, acreditava ele. Era isso ou o apocalipse estava chegando. Analisava o instrutor que nunca foi na vida muito religioso.

Crash! As cinco pessoas que estavam se escondendo no mercadinho tomam um baita susto. Não é de se estranhar. Imagine você em uma situação dessas, onde o menor barulho já é motivo de pânico, ouvir o som ensurdecedor de um fusca sendo arremessado como se fosse uma bola de tênis pelo mercadinho adentro. Quebrando tudo o que estava na frente e, pra piorar, estragando as linhas de sal que mantinham as criaturas do lado de fora.

As centenas de criaturas que estavam do lado de fora agora podiam entrar no mercadinho. E assim o fizeram, passando por cima dos escombros e dos produtos que estavam espalhados por toda parte. O quinteto, por "sorte" não havia sofrido nenhuma lesão, pois estavam no fundo do estabelecimento.

- Garotos, fujam daqui! – Ordenou Marcelo, fazendo com que os quatro adolescentes corressem para fora através da incrivelmente útil porta dos fundos.

- Ora, ora, ora. Francisco, seu bastardo. Vejam só, pessoal. O velho danado estava escondendo gente não possuída aqui. – quem falava era o líder do grupo. Um coroa japonês que já foi uma boa pessoa. Agora ele era um demônio, ele era Daath.

- Aaaahhh! – Marcelo, em um ato desesperado, tentou dar uma voadora na cara do japa. A voadora foi perfeita. A melhor que ele já fez na vida. No entanto, Daath possuía armas que desequilibravam e muito aquela competição. O demônio só precisou fazer um gesto com a mão para que Marcelo voasse e ficasse preso contra a parede. Daath estava usando uma diabólica telecinesia.

- É. Esse corpo é bem melhor que esse aqui. – Disse o demônio. Logo em seguida Daath, apontando o dedo indicador para a cara de Marcelo, fazendo com que o pobre homem ficasse de boca escancarada com sua telecinesia. Depois uma fumaça negra voou de dentro do corpo de Zeca e passou para o corpo de Marcelo, que agora era Daath.

Zeca, agora em pleno controle de si mesmo, ficou espantado ao se ver cercado de tanta gente possuída.

- Ora, ora. Você também é pactuado, certo? Vejamos se eu ainda me lembro. Vendeu sua alma para salvar sua querida filhinha. Mas que nobre! – Dizia Daath, se referindo a Zeca e usando um tom de deboche.

- Foi? Foi você?

- Que bom que se lembra. Pensei que já tinha esquecido.

Roooaarr! Zeca mal teve tempo de ouvir o rosnado do cão preto. Antes que notasse que ele já estava ali, o bicho infernal pulou sobre o coitado e em menos de um minuto ceifou sua vida. Espalhando sangue por tudo que era parte. Os demônios que estavam ali, assistindo a cena, apreciaram o "espetáculo".

Como Cíntia esperava, sua mãe não estava em casa. Ou estava morta, ou tinha sido possuída também. A moça não sabia escolher qual das duas opções era a pior. A casa de Cíntia era simples, humilde, apertada e um pouco bagunçada. A moça demorou quase uma hora para encontrar o que tanto procurava. Um tabuleiro espírita. Um presente que Francisco lhe deu por já prever o que ia lhe acontecer. A função do tabuleiro era de manter os dois em contato, mesmo após a morte do velho. Através daquele instrumento místico a jovem conseguiu trocar umas idéias com o seu falecido mestre. O velho lhe explicou detalhadamente como se fazer o feitiço para exorcizar todos os demônios da cidade, no entanto a jovem não gostou nadinha da resposta, pois o feitiço exigia o sacrifício de uma virgem.

Uma pessoa morta tem muito mais acesso a informações envolvendo o sobrenatural do que os vivos. Aproveitando-se disso, Francisco também advertiu sua pupila de que os quatro adolescentes não estavam mais no mercadinho, pra piorar, os possuídos conseguiram pega-los e, depois de torturas e humilhações inomináveis, eles não serviam mais para o ritual, se é que me entendem. – E agora? O que faço? – Perguntou a jovem ao seu mestre. – Tem um menino que trabalha no restaurante do Zeca que deve servir. Ele não é "uma" virgem, mas deve servir. – Respondeu o defunto. – Mas tome cuidado. O demônio Daath está controlando o corpo do seu antigo mestre. Ele será o pior dos seus problemas.

Cíntia tinha se tornado mais fria depois do treinamento com Francisco. Ela ouviu o que o defunto tinha a dizer sem nem se emocionar com os fatos revelados. Parecia não se importar mais com o bem estar de seus amigos. Tinha se tornado uma arma viva.

Cíntia já havia ido para o restaurante do Zeca umas duas ou três vezes durante esses quatro meses em que começou a treinar com Francisco. Por isso sabia muito bem onde ele ficava e não teve dificuldade em chegar até lá.

O restaurante estava imundo. O fedor de sangue ia longe. Cíntia viu o estado horrendo em que o corpo do seu mestre se encontrava mesmo assim não se abalou muito. Sua preocupação era encontrar o garoto. Precisava dele para exorcizar todos os demônios da cidade. Por sorte o menino não estava muito longe dali. Estava trancado na cozinha, se escondendo em baixo da pia. Cíntia não teve dificuldade em encontrá-lo. Nada que um arrombamento de porta não resolvesse.

O menino quase teve um infarto quando viu a moça. O jeito bruto que ela usou para tratar dele também não ajudou muito. Com um soco na testa, Cíntia conseguiu botar o menino pra dormir. A caçadora pegou o rapaz desacordado e o levou até a sala da casa. Assim era melhor. Sem explicar nada pro menino. Quanto menos ele soubesse melhor. Afinal ela duvidava muito que alguém iria aceitar se sacrificar pelo bem da cidade que, segundo ela, não valia muita coisa.

Depois de estender o corpo do guri no tapete da sala, a jovem se preparou para começar o ritual. Para isso, entretanto, precisava de uma faca. Por isso precisou ir para a cozinha por um instante.

- Nossa! Você vai fazer isso mesmo? É preciso ter muito sangue frio, garota. Até mesmo para um caçador. – Quando Cíntia voltou da cozinha com uma faca na mão ela percebeu que seu antigo mestre, ou melhor, Daath, estava esperando por ela na sala. – Sabe, menina. Nada disso é necessário. Por que não fazemos como pessoas civilizadas e entramos em um acordo, em?

- Nem pensar! Não quero vender minha alma!

- E quem disse que quero sua alma? Sua alma o meu pessoal já tem! Você se lembra o que fez no passado, não? – A moça engoliu um seco ao ouvir aquilo e não conseguiu responder foi nada. – Veja bem. Você deixa o meu pessoal em paz. Não mata esse moleque e, por conseqüência, não faz esse ritual. Em troca eu adio o seu julgamento por, digamos... Cem anos, duzentos, trezentos... Sei lá. Por tempo indeterminado. E então? Topa? – Cíntia continuou sem reação. – Vamos, mulher! Não tenho o dia todo.

- Não. – Disse Cíntia curta e grossa. Tão amedrontada que suas palavras quase não conseguiam sair de sua boca.

- Bom. Que depois ninguém venha me dizer que eu não tentei ser civilizado. – Crack! Daath só precisou fazer um gesto de mão para que, com sua telecinesia, conseguisse quebrar o pescoço da jovem. Agora ela se encontrava jogada no chão. Morta. As esperanças de salvar a cidade morrem junto com ela.

Logo após matar a garota, o tinhoso sai da casa ignorando o pobre rapaz, que fica lá, estendido no chão como se fosse lixo. O último humano vivo da cidade que não havia sido possuído.


	6. Burning in Hell

**Capítulo 6: Burning in Hell**

**

* * *

**

O rapaz continuou desmaiado ao lado do corpo de Cíntia por horas. O golpe que a jovem havia dado nele devia ter sido bem potente, pois ele não dava nenhum sinal de que estava acordando. Sua respiração também estava cada vez mais fraca. Ele ficaria ali, inerte, por muito mais tempo se alguém não chegasse para interferir. Não alguém desse mundo, mas do outro. Um ser que só as pessoas especiais podem olhar sem correr o risco de perder os olhos. Um ser que só as pessoas especiais podem ouvir sua voz sem ficar surdas. O ser não era uma criatura das trevas, por isso para entrar no corpo do rapaz teve que pedir permissão. O ser iluminado explicou sua situação e, depois de uma longa conversa com o espírito do jovem, foi atendido. Uma luz envolveu o corpo do garoto por alguns instantes e quando este despertou não era mais só um adolescente. Era também Castiel. Um anjo do senhor.

O tempo no inferno passa de modo diferente. O que aqui seriam poucas horas lá equivaleria a algumas semanas. Assim sendo, quando Cíntia foi falar com o espírito de Francisco, para ela ele tinha morrido há apenas meia hora. Já pro velho era como se ele já tivesse passado duas semanas no inferno. Tempo suficiente para alguém como ele se acostumar com a idéia.

Na maior parte do tempo Francisco ficava suspenso no ar preso por correntes que perfuravam seu corpo. Perto de onde ele estava ele conseguia ver um caçador coroa americano (que vivia falando de seus dois filhos), Cíntia e Zeca. Francisco e Zeca até que estavam, na medida do possível, agüentando bem. Já Cíntia não. Enlouquecera quase que imediatamente quando chegou ali. Não tardou muito para que ela aceitasse a proposta de torturar os outros em troca de uma aliviada em seu sofrimento.

Zeca, Cíntia e Francisco só precisaram agüentar o inferno por dois meses, pois um ser iluminado trajando o corpo de um adolescente desceu até as profundezas e os tirou dali, agarrando-os pelos braços com tanta força que deixou uma marca de queimadura, no formato exato de sua mão, neles.

- Cof! Cof! Cof! – Cíntia estava de volta ao seu corpo. Ela levantou assustada do chão sujo da casa de Zeca. Seu pescoço ainda doía um pouco, mas não estava mais quebrado. Em pé, Zeca, Francisco e o rapazinho, que ela pensava ser só o ajudante do japonês, a esperavam para ter uma conversa.

- Como já disse, preciso da ajuda de vocês para expulsar os demônios da cidade. É só por isso que foram salvos da danação. – Disse o garoto, que agora era Castiel.

- Mas como faremos isso? – Perguntou a jovem. – Aquele Daath é invencível.

- Deixem que eu distraia o demônio Daath. Enquanto isso, vocês devem encontrar uma maneira de expulsar toda sua horda.

- Mas como faremos isso? – Insistia na pergunta Cíntia.

- Se virem. Foram salvos pra me ajudar, não o contrário. – Castiel deu as costas para o grupo e saiu andando para a rua. Agora, sozinhos, o trio arquitetava um plano. Francisco, o mais esperto de todos, foi o primeiro a ter uma idéia.

Daath estava em cima da casa do prefeito, a residência mais alta da cidade. De lá ele olhava o seu povo e pensava no que deveria fazer a seguir. Atacar as cidades vizinhas? Marchar contra os anjos? Atrair o máximo de humanos possível pro inferno? As opções eram muitas. O seu poder de decisão é que era pouco.

- Você tinha bastante potencial, Daath. Por que se transformou nisso?

- Castiel?! – O demônio olhou para suas costas e se espantou ao ver o anjo se aproximando. A criatura iluminada vestia outro corpo, no entanto não foi difícil para o demônio identificá-lo, pois a aura de Castiel continuava reluzente.

- Não! Você não vai me atrapalhar novamente! – Daath apontou sua mão na direção do anjo esperando machucá-lo com sua telecinesia, no entanto Castiel não era um alvo tão fácil quanto um humano. O anjo nem se balançou com o ataque do tinhoso. Ele se aproximou do inimigo e, com um soco estupidamente potente, arremessou o demônio no ar que acabou caindo na casa do outro lado da rua, quebrando tudo que estava no caminho do seu corpo. Que caia como se fosse um cometa.

Castiel não teve muito tempo pra comemorar, pois o demônio rapidamente se recuperou do ataque. Poucos instantes depois vários carros começavam a voar, erguidos por Daath que os arremessava em direção ao seu oponente utilizando-se de sua telecinesia. Os três primeiros carros não pegaram no alvo, mais o quarto sim. Fazendo com que o anjo caísse do teto da casa onde se encontrava.

Aproveitando-se do breve momento em que o anjo estava tombado. Daath voou em uma velocidade impressionante para cima dele. O demônio arrastou sua vítima pelo chão estraçalhando completamente o asfalto por onde passavam.

Castiel não ficou em posição de vítima por muito tempo, conseguiu equilibrar um pouco mais a luta após dar outro soco muito bem dado no demônio. No entanto Daath dessa vez estava mais preparado. Conseguindo se equilibrar no ar antes que seu corpo se colidisse novamente contra alguma coisa.

O anjo seguiu seu inimigo aos céus e agora a luta continuava nos ares. As centenas de demônios que ali estavam não podiam fazer nada a não ser assistir. Eram de um nível muito inferior ao do anjo para tentarem fazer alguma coisa.

Em outra parte da cidade, o trio de caçadores conseguiu prender uma criança possuída. Eles a amarraram com cordas a uma cadeira de madeira. Francisco, o que mais sabia de feitiços no grupo, fez um exorcismo que durou meia hora, depois disso a criança, que estava desmaiada, já se encontrava livre da possessão. No entanto ela não tinha muitos motivos para ficar feliz.

- Muito bem. – Disse Francisco. – Podemos fazer o ritual.

- Mas Francisco! É apenas uma criança! – Disse Zeca.

- Melhor ainda. Temos a garantia de que é virgem. Agora vamos logo. Temos pouco tempo. Cíntia, vá pegar a faca. – A jovem pegou a faca do chão sem nem piscar. Ela estava ciente do que ia acontecer, mesmo assim não estava nem aí.

- Vocês estão loucos?

- Isso precisa ser feito, Zeca. É a única maneira.

- Não! – Zeca deu um golpe com a palma da mão no pescoço de Francisco matando-o novamente. O pacto do velho durava apenas até o momento de sua morte, sendo assim quando ele voltou pra Terra não podia mais gozar de seus benefícios. Francisco não tinha mais a força de um super lutador, mas sim a de um sexagenário. – Me dê essa faca, menina! – Gritava Zeca.

- Não! De jeito nenhum! Não vou voltar pro inferno! – Disse a garota com a faca na mão, de uma maneira bem ameaçadora.

Zeca se preocupava muito mais com o bem estar da criança do que com a alma de Cíntia. O Japonês então pega a criança e a coloca no ombro. Correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas nipônicas permitiam, Zeca saiu de sua casa, do seu restaurante e ganhou as ruas. Ele não podia fraquejar, pois logo atrás dele estava Cíntia, correndo feito uma louca com uma faca na mão.

A menina não percebeu, mas Zeca estava correndo em direção a uma encruzilhada. O japonês planejava resolver aquilo novamente da maneira fácil. Fazendo um pacto. – **Dargaard**! – Grita o japonês, chamando pelo nome da criatura.

- AAAHHHHH! – Em sinal de "boa fé", Dargaard logo que aparece elimina a maior ameaça à vida de seu antigo "amigo". Cíntia é carbonizada pela entidade de tal maneira que quando as chamas se apagaram só sobrou pó de seu corpo. Agora, nem se um anjo quisesse ressuscitá-la ele conseguiria.

- Diga, meu velho amigo. O que deseja? – Dargaard vestia uma roupa totalmente preta. Ele usava barba e bigode Sua pele era pálida, contrastando com seus cabelos compridos e negros.

- Sei que você pode exorcizar essa cidade inteira em menos de um minuto se assim você desejar.

- É. Posso fazer isso mesmo. Mas vou ganhar o quê com isso?

- Minha alma não basta?

- Aff! Nem pensar. Pedido grande demais pra uma só alma dar conta. Isso vai custar no mínimo 100 almas.

- Então deixa pra lá. Estou aqui disposto a me sacrificar, não a sacrificar os outros. – O japonês já estava se virando de costas para Dargaard, na intenção de voltar pra sua casa, quando o demônio resolveu ser mais flexível na negociação.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Você não é de colocar os outros no esparro. Tudo bem. Posso reformular minha proposta. Vejamos. Eu exorcizo a cidade inteira em troca de sua servidão por, digamos... Tempo indeterminado. Servidão essa realizada neste plano é claro, você nunca mais irá voltar ao inferno. Então? Topa?

- Topo.

Castiel perdeu aquela batalha.

Daath conseguiu subjugar o anjo e se pôs em cima do seu corpo caído. Estava prestes a arrancar, com as mãos, o coração do anjo, pondo fim assim a existência da criatura iluminada nesse plano.

As unhas de Daath já começavam a perfurar o peito do anjo fazendo com que ele berrasse de dor. A vitória seria do demônio, mas algo estranho aconteceu.

- Cof! Cof! – Todos os demônios da cidade, incluindo aí Daath, começaram a ter suas essências sendo expelidas dos corpos que estavam possuindo. No inicio era apenas as bocas dos possuídos que começavam a fumegar. Mas logo em seguida todos escancararam suas bocas enquanto uma espessa fumaça negra saia de dentro deles, voando para bem longe. Todos os habitantes da cidade agora estavam livres.

Apesar do resultado positivo da missão, Castiel não gostou do que viu, pois sua visão onipresente já tinha lhe revelado como isso se sucedeu.

Zeca e Dargaard ainda estavam na encruzilhada, discutindo como seriam os anos de servidão do japonês. Eis que no meio da conversa Castiel aparece voando. O anjo estava com um semblante irritado. Só não fazia isso porque era pecado, mas o seu desejo era de matar um.

- Não acredito! Você cometeu o mesmo erro de novo?! – Disse Castiel. Se referindo a Zeca.

- Salvei a cidade, não salvei?

- Mas a que custo? Sinto muito, Zeca. Da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos não estaremos mais na condição de aliados. – Assim que proferiu sua ameaça, Castiel pousou no asfalto e um raio de luz saiu do corpo em que estava. Revelando que o anjo não mais possuía o adolescente.

- Vai-te embora, carniça! Liga pra ele não. Ele sempre foi ingrato assim mesmo. – Disse Dargaard. – Muito bem, já fiz minha parte. Agora é você que tem que cumprir a sua. – Dargaard se aproxima de Zeca e dá uma mordida em sua jugular, tal qual um vampiro faz. O tinhoso estava passando uma maldição para o nipônico. Uma marca negra que o japonês irá carregar na alma por toda eternidade. Zeca não sabia, mas naquele momento uma nova raça de vampiros estava sendo criada.

Os vampiros foram criados há milênios. Os primeiros eram formidáveis, verdadeiras criaturas da escuridão. No entanto, ao passar dos séculos, o sangue maligno deles estava enfraquecendo. Os últimos representantes da quase extinta raça vampira tinham perdido e muito as características que os seus antepassados possuíam e estavam se tornando cada vez mais humanos. Os novos vampiros não possuíam mais instintos aguçados. Eles eram muito mais lentos e fracos que os antigos. Tanto é que os humanos agora podiam muito bem rivalizar com eles nas brigas. Um verdadeiro absurdo. Eles perderam tanto do seu sangue amaldiçoado que nem eram mais afetados pela luz do sol. Bom, pelo menos um lado positivo afinal. Não é de se estranhar que sobrou menos de 50 deles espalhados pelo mundo.

Dargaard estava dando uma revigorada na espécie. Zeca agora havia se tornado uma "versão 1.0" da raça vampiro, por assim dizer. Mais rápido, mais forte e com os sentidos muito mais aguçados. No primeiro momento, o comerciante nipônico não notou nenhuma diferença, ele só sentiu as mudanças no dia seguinte, após acordar de um longo e tranqüilo sono. Suas feições já desgastadas pelo tempo haviam amenizado bastante. Agora ele parecia ter não mais que trinta anos. Seu corpo estava malhado também, parecia um atleta.

Zeca estava em sua casa. Misteriosamente, ao acordar, ele a encontrou mais limpa e arrumada do que nunca esteve antes. A porta quebrada, o sangue espalhado pelo quarto... Tudo havia sumido. Aquilo era mais uma amostra de "boa fé" do demônio. Ainda era de tarde, o sol estava alto no céu. Zeca tentou sair da casa, mas desistiu ao sentir o ardor que o sol provocava em sua pele. Esse era um dos pontos negativos do pacto. Um lembrete de que sua nova vida não era uma dádiva, mas sim uma maldição.

Daqui a poucas horas o sol deixará o céu e Zeca irá enfrentar os outros dois pontos negativos de seu pacto. A sede de sangue e o desejo de compartilhar sua maldição. É desse modo que Zeca irá servir Dargaard. Contaminando as pessoas com o seu mal. Transformando-as em almas perdidas.

Castiel, devido sua visão onipresente, soube na hora o que havia acontecido com o japonês. De imediato ele foi discutir a situação com o seu superior, o anjo **Bajel**. Ambos estavam no paraíso. Os dois, como não estavam "vestindo" nenhum corpo humano, possuíam uma aparência indescritível.

- Sugiro usar a mesma tática do inimigo. – Diz Bajel.

- Como assim?

- Já que o inimigo recorreu ao vampirismo, devíamos fazer o mesmo.

- Ainda não entendi.

- Caliel, sugiro que façamos uma nova raça de vampiros também.


End file.
